


We're Pregnant?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	We're Pregnant?

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
okay

Raph sat in the layer bored as he waited to Clara and Ema. they had said they would come down to the lair today.... it annoyed him when he had to be patient.. he hated waiting.

Ema walked with Clara to the lair "soo... what's up with you lately?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shrugged.  
"Nothing really. I've started taking up painting and I love it! I'm really good at it!" she said happily.

Leo was secretly on his mating season thinking about Ema. He loved her and he wanted her to be his mate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph han't yet started his mating season as he waited for them he knew he'd start soon and he wanted to tell Clara so that she wouldn't run into him during that time...

Ema grinned "that's cool! I wish I could paint.... I tried it one semester and ended up.... well you don't wanna know..." she said blushing deply  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded then laughed as she and Ema walked into the lair. She looked around wondering where the turtles were.

Leo was in the dojo meditating when he heard the girls. He went out of the dojo and went over to Ema smiling at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema smiled at Clara then spotted Leo "Leo!!" she squealed running to him and jumping into his arms.

Raph heard Ema's squeal and looked up "hey Clara." he said coolly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"H-Hi Raph," Clara said stuttering. She blushed looking up at him.

Leo smirked as he hugged her back and he nuzzled her hair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled hugging her gently.

Ema giggled shyly "it's been so long! I'm sorry I haven't come down... it's just... I've been so busy..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara tackled him to the ground and glomped him.

"It's ok Ema I understand," Leo said his voice dropping two octaves.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph yelped and fell over bakwards "Clara!!!" he shouted chuckling.

Ema blinked hearing his voice so low "youokay?" she asked softly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled and ran into Raph's room.

Leo nodded as he picked her up taking her to his room.  
"Listen Ema I'm on my mating season and I need to mate with you."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph got up and followed her.

Ema yelped and squirmed "wait Leo!!!" she squealed pushing away from him "w-what do you mean?!" she asked her eyes full of fear and confusion.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got naked laying down on his bed sexily.

"I need to have sex with you Ema. I love you," Leo said his eyes full of lust.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph blushed staring for a minute "w-what are you doing?" he asked softly. 

Ema blushed hard "b-but Leo... I-I'm not ready..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I like you Raph. I want you to make love to me."

"Please Ema? I'll be gentle," Leo said practically purring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled and sat next to her "actually... can I talk to you first?" he asked softly. and seriously.

Ema stared at him "I-I don't know Leo..." she said softly "I-I'm not ready..." she whimpered.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded and sat up.  
"What's up Raph? You can tell me anything."

Leo sighed.  
"Please Ema? If I don't I will go crazy and out of control."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed "I'm going into my mating season tomorrow... I don't want to have sex with you unless you're alright with it again...." he said "because if you can wait until tomorrow then I'll do you so hard... but if don't want to wait you'd better be ready for me to go again every day...." he said softly. he wanted to be gentle with her.

Ema shrank back still frightened "L-Leo... what don't you understand about I'm not ready?" she asked her eyes filling with tears as she left the room.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded looking up at him stroking his cheek.  
"I want you now Raph. I like you a lot."

Leo growled and grabbed her locking his door as he laid her down on his bed and he started making hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her and pulled her close then pinned her down "alright then." he said softly "I'll be gentle." he said softly as he started to lick her neck.

Ema shreaked "LEO!!!!" she squirmed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan softly as she blushed looking into his eyes from time to time.

Leo ignored her pleas as he went down nipping and sucking hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked sucking on her neck.

Ema started to sob as she struggled and kicked. "get off me!!!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and mewled shivering in pleasure.

Leo took her clothes off as he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other tying her hands and feet to his bed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and went harder.

Ema struggled as she sobbed "LEO!!!"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure shuddering delight.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued going hard then moved to her nipples and licked one while he tugged on the other.

Ema continued to cry as she struggled trying to kick him off but couldn't move very well..  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking and sucking leaving hickeys on her.

Ema moaned as she cried "L-Leo please!!!" she sobbed afraid he'd go too much farther she wanted to stay a virgin... she wanted to give it to Leo.. but not yet... she wasn't ready  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled softly gripping his bedsheets.

Leo soon snapped out of it and untied her looking away from her.  
"I'm so sorry Ema."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema just sobbed and quickly pulled her clothes on then curled up in a corner of the room

Raph smirked and went harder.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered shuddering in delight.

Leo rubbed her back as he kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her stomach and sucking as he left marks.

Ema snuggled close to him sobbing "o-oh Leo...." she sobbed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
(I gtg to go eat be back later)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok bye 

Clara moaned softly as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo rocked her gently back and forth and tried to calm her down.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked moving to her stomach licking and sucking.

Ema calmed down clinging to him. "L-Leo...."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Leo rubbed her back kissing her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph chuckled hugging her as he pinned her more.

Ema sobbed snuggling clsoe to him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered blushing.

Leo rubbed her hips and back telling her it was going to be ok.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her lips then moved down to her woman parts.

Ema recognized his way of telling her it was okay and snuggled closer.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly.

Leo cuddled against her nuzzling her neck churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her lips. "I love you." he said softly.

Ema whimpered softly snuggling close to him she then started scratching his back gently.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara eagerly kissed him back.  
"I love you too."

Leo started to churr and growl in pleasure.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her gently. 

Ema giggled and continued rubbing his back and stratching gently.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo chirped and churred happily.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph started thrusting into her.

Ema giggled finding him adorable.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Seriously Raph? Round two already?" Clara said moaning.

Leo then licked her cheek happily stroking it then kissing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph stopped "do you want me to stop then?" he asked softly.

Ema blushed and giggled shyly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"Keep going sexy!"

Leo cuddled against her wrapping his arms around her falling asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and went more into there.

Ema snuggled close to him sleepily and fell asleep also.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked as he continued to thrust in as he then he smirked then started to nibble on her neck leaving hickeys.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled softly and gripped his shoulders scratching them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing and nibbling her neck as he thrust in and out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure wrapping her legs around his waist.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her neck moving his thing inside her. then letting his sperm go inside.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned as she climaxed all around him panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked feeling that and nibbled her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Ahh Raph!" Clara said moaning.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph stopped pulling out "yes?" he asked sitting on her stomach gently.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"That felt so damn good!" Clara said blushing.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled as he cuddled her gently seeming sleepy. he had started to get horny  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep in his arms.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled as he held her clsoe to him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up yawning.

Leo woke up and nuzzled her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph grinned hugging her gently. "morning."

Ema slept snuggled close to him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Morning handsome," Clara cooed to him.

Leo got up and went to take a shower.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her nose then her cheek then her lips then her jaw then her neck. "morning sexy."

Ema stayed in the bed sleeping silently.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly and blushed looking at him.

Leo washed his body then got out drying himself off.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her then moved down her neck and started kissing her shoulders and her colar bone then her breasts.

Ema woke up after a few minutes to find him gone and seemed confused. she got an idea and took a deep breath before taking off all her clothes and laying in his bed in a sexy pose she knew she was ready now.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly shuddering in delight.

Leo came back into his room and saw her and had a nosebleed.  
"Oh baby!" he tackled her and began sucking on her clit rubbing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her breasts and sucking on one while playing with the other.

Ema yelped startled but moaned loudly arching her back.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled softly shivering in pleasure.

Leo fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her breast.

Ema moaned loudly "L-Leo...." she moaned panting trying to keep herself calm not sure why she'd desided shew as ready because now that it was happening it seemed to be going too fast.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered gripping his sheets as she started becoming wet.

Leo rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her and continued.

Ema moaned with a small whimper as she clutched the sheets "L-Leo... c-could w-w-we s-start a-a-at the top a-and t-take it slower?" she asked through her nervous whimpers and moans.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo nodded as he went up and started making hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her nipple 

Ema moaned softly as she arched her back weakly her eyes fluttered closed as she clutched the sheets.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled in delight.

Leo went down making hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing Clara's brest then moved down to her stomach making hickies.

Ema blushed hard and moaned "l-leo..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered shivering in pleasure.

Leo sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola pinching the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held her tightly as he licked her stomach gently.

Ema moaned wiggling in delight.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned arching her back.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licked and sucked her stomach.

Ema moaned softly wanting this to never end.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her stomach.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her belly button gently "I love you."

Ema moaned loudly as she arched her back.she enjoyed this emensily.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.  
"I love you too Raph."

Leo slid his tongue inside her lapping at her lining.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph grinned kissing her lower and lower on her stomach before he reached her womanhood and started licking.

Ema moaned clutching the sheets and squeezing her eyes shut.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning in delight.

Leo lapped at her g spot trying to get her to cum.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her gently as he held her down so she was still.

Ema moaned squirming a bit.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his sheets shuddering in delight.

Leo then took his dick out of his slit and entered her thrusting into her slowly and gently.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked then pulled his toung out and thrust into her gently.

Ema moaned arching her back weakly as she squeezed her eyes shut cumming on him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back.

Leo went deeper into her increasing his pace thrusting faster into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked going harder and harder.

Ema moaned squirming as she attempted to push him out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly rubbing his shoulders.

Leo growled gripping her hips bucking into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and went more and more harder and harder planting sperm.

Ema whimpered as she tried to surpress a moan wanting it to be over now but he was too strong for her she squirmed more and tried to push him out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak climaxing around him moaning.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it grunting cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked going more.

Ema moaned shaking slightly watching him pull out she hoped it was over but she really didn't know. and she knew now that she'd let him there would be more soon.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Leo nuzzled her neck and licked her cheek.  
"I love you Ema."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and pulled out he licked her cheek then her ear "I want you to have my babies."

Ema blushed hard and tried to hide her smile trying to be mad at him. "I-I.... I love you too..>"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Leo smiled at her kissing her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph gasped and got up following her "are you alright?!"

Ema blushed wanting to kiss back but pushed him away still trying to be mad.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I-I'm pregnant Raph!" Clara said throwing up some more.

Leo sighed and looked away from her but he still rubbed her hips.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pulled her hair back and rubbed her back "are you sure? did you test?" he asked as though he didn't beleive it.

Ema groaned seeing his sad look and grabbed his mask tails and pulled his lips to hers in a short peck "there you happy?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"Donnie'll know I'm pregnant."

Leo churred and nodded stroking her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed "should we test it?" he asked not wanting to get excited unless it was for sure.

Ema looked down at her naked body she felt slightly violated but at the same time.. it felt nice.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded getting up and groggily moving.

Leo kissed her all over her face to show his love for her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled gently kissing her nose.

Ema blushed and snuggled close to him shyly then felt his hands on her breasts. as he sat on her.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled blushing.

Leo played with her boobs a little and then nipped her ear.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked picking her up and taking her to Donnie "Donnie? is she pregnant?"

Ema blushed hard and wanted to disappear as she felt him sitting on her area it felt good even though he was heavy.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Well put her down and let me have a look Raph," Donnie said to him.

Leo sucked on her earlobe as he got off of her and pulled her up.  
"Want to go take a shower with me sweetie?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph nodded setting her down gently.

Ema blushed hard then looked up at him "I don't really have a choice do I?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Donnie scanned her stomach with X-rays and told Raph that yes she was indeed pregnant.

Leo sighed stroking her cheek putting his forehead to hers.  
"Yes you do have a choice. If you don't want to you don't have to. I won't force you."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph got excited and picked her up kissing her lips happy "THAT"S GREAT!!!"

Ema looked down "in that case then I'll come willingly." she said giggling shyly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and kissed his lips back blushing.

Leo nodded smiling as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled bighting your lip gently.

Ema smiled shyly getting in the shower with him awkwardly she was still naked from their sex session.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled opening her mouth.

Leo turned on the water and started washing her body.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled gently sticking his toung in her mouth licking all around carrying her to his room.

Ema gasped as he'd grab her privat parts which he seemed to like to wash the most.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed as she played with his tongue sucking on it.

Leo then rinsed her body off as he started washing her hair.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked as she did this and he just stayed there in the kiss letting her do whatever she wanted.

Ema smiled moaning softly with pleasure liking for him to wash her hair.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue and she came out on top grinning.

Leo then washed her hair then got out with her drying herself off.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled laying on the bed with her on top.

Ema giggled "I wish we could shower together all the time... I-It feels wonderful..." she said mostly just reffering to the hair though it sounded like she ment her boddy.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara laid on his plastron rubbing his shoulders.

Leo dried himself after he washed his body and took her back to his room nodding and smiling at her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled churring a bit.

Ema watched him still dripping wet and covered with the towel she blushed getting an idea "Leo? u-um... i-if you don't want to just say no.. or slap me for being stupid or something.. but ummm would you dry me off? e-every last inch?" she blushed deep red her face redder than Raph's mask  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You're sexy when you churr big guy," Clara said giggling.

Leo smirked and nodded drying off every last inch of her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph blushed softly.

Ema blushed harder as he did this giggling slightly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek smiling up at him.

Leo then went into his room and put his gear and mask back on.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled gently kissing her lips.

Ema followed him and pulled on her clothes not sure if that was what he wanted her to do.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed kissing him back.

Leo nodded at her smiling as he hugged her from behind.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked holding her close.

Ema squeaked giggling.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Leo chuckled and nuzzled her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her deeply.

Ema smiled shyly then lay down on the bed.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Leo laid down next to her stroking her cheek.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her deeper.

Ema snuggled closer to him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Can you please not godmode?  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
(yeah sorry.)  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Can you edit your part?  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
there you go.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok thanks 

Clara moaned deepening the kiss.

Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked holding her tightly.

Ema giggled shyly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and got dressed.

Leo nuzzled the back of her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pouted but let her.

Ema giggled snuggling close to him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got back into bed with him and snuggled against him.

Leo rubbed her hips as he groped her butt cheeks.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled hugging her tightly.

Ema squeeked.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck rubbing his crotch.

Leo smirked as he slapped her butt cheeks.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema squeaked again squirming a bit.

Raph moaned softly as he held her tightly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled giggling.

Leo sighed and soon stopped.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her gently rubbing her crotch gently.

Ema wiggled away out of his arms.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and moaned softly.

Leo sighed.  
"I'm sorry. Please come back into my arms."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued.

Ema shook her head pouting at him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Leo sighed and turned on his other side away from her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled.

Ema peeked at him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Leo looked away from her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph kissed her gently.

Ema looked down and hugged him "okay.. fine..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gently kissed him back.

Leo turned to her and smiled and kissed her stomach gently.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled gently kissing her nose.

Ema snuggled close to Leo then squeaked blushing hard.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara chuckled blushing.

Leo rubbed her hip kissing her lips softly.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked slipping her shirt off.

Ema blushed and kissed back.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara tried to cover herself with her hands blushing.

Leo deepened the kiss stroking her cheek.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked "it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Ema smiled at him shyly.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara showed her chest to him blushing.

Leo kissed her roughly.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema blushed moaning

Raph grinned at her just staring "good job." he said taking her hands gently.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema moaned softly rand kissed back not as rough.

Raph started to grope her gently.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo played with her tongue wrestling with it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema moaned softly as she lay on the bed.

Raph grinned kissing her lips.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo came out on top smirking.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema blushed looking up at him shyly wondering if he was going to make her have sex again or not.

Raph smirked at her kissing roughly and licking them  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned deepening the kiss.

Leo nuzzled her neck pulling her onto his lap.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her toung.

Ema snuggled close to him shyly.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled playing with his tongue.

Leo made hickies on the back of her neck.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her gently.

Ema moaned softly laying in his arms.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Leo rubbed her stomach nipping her ear.  
"I want you to have my children."  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held her close "I love you so much.

Ema blushed hard "y-you do?' she asked not really sure how to react.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I love you too Raph."

Leo nodded and sucked on her earlobe.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph kissed her lips gently "I love you more."

Ema moaned softly "L-Leo.. I-I don't know.. I-I don't know if I'm ready yet..."  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Leo sighed and nodded nuzzling her.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled licking her lips.

Ema looked down moaning slightly again "I-I had sex with you... but I don't know how to be a mother... I-I will agree to sex... b-but I-I'm not ready..."  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned opening up her mouth.

Leo sighed and nodded hugging her gently.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirking then licked her tounge.

Ema looked down "c-can I make it up to you?" she asked softly as she slipped off her shirt and shorts leaving her underwear and bra on.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed playing with his tongue.

Leo stopped her and put her clothes back on.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked.

Ema blinked "w-what?" she asked softly blushing hard.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

"No it's ok."  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her tongue more.

Ema shook her head "no Leo I want to make it up to you.. I know you want kids..."  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo nodded and started making hickies on her neck.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her licking the inside of her mouth.

Ema moaned softly placing his hands under her shirt wanting him to do it "m-make it painful?" she asked softly "I-I can stand it but I've been a bad girl." she said in a cute almost flirty way though she didn't mean to.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue.

Leo smirked and nodded taking her clothes off and rammed into her really fast.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and wrestled her tongue also smirking.

Ema screamed out as he did this she arched her back her breasts bouncing as she twisted trying to make it not hurt.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara let him win as she panted needing air.

Leo groped her boobs roughly as he slammed into her.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pulled away to let her breath smirking "you're cute when you're gasping for breath." he said softly.

Ema cried out more as her eyes filled with pained tears she hadn't expected it to hurt that much but she refused to give up and tell him no "L-Leo... d-don't stop until I tell you..." she said weakly "no mater how much it hurts me..." she mumbled "if it hurts so much I can't handle it I'll tell you..." she didn't know how she got those words out in her pain because she felt breathless and unable to speak.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got angry at that and she slapped him across his cheek.  
"Oh so you like it when I can't breathe?!"

Leo nodded sucking on a nipple tweaking the other as he gripped her hips bucking into her.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph yelped "hey I didn't mean it as an insult I just ment you were cute...."

Ema whimpered groaning squirming wanting him out but refused to tell him.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara ignored him and stared at the wall.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it.  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph hugged her "I'm sorry Clara.... forgive me?"

Ema screamed twisting trying to make it stop hurting though it really just disruppted what he was doing.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.

Leo reached his peak and came inside her filling her up with his seed.  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and held her close to him.

Ema screamed more feeling herself about to burst also. she tried to not.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him blushing.

Leo hit it again wanting her to cum.  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her and licked her neck gently.

Ema screamed out cumming a bit but she fought and tried not to.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he nuzzled her making hickies on her shoulders.  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and licked more.

Ema moaned softly as she panted she yelped a bit as he nipped her shoulder.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Uh he didn't accidentally nip her shoulder. He purposely nipped her shoulder.  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
oh okay)  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Leo smirked and kissed her cheek softly.  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her nose gently.

Ema blushed hard looking down at her naked body.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled blushing.

Leo laid down next to her pulling her close to him.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her gently.

Ema stayed there next to him her small naked body trembling and slightly sticking to his shell.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Leo rubbed her back.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her gently.

Ema suddenly started to feel sick.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

Leo looked at her.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema stood and ran out of the room to the bathroom and threw up.

Raph smirked kissing her nose.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking into his masked eyes.

Leo followed after her rubbing her back.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema sobbed as she threw up.

Raph smirked at her.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You're sexy when you smirk!"

Leo pulled her hair back trying to calm her down.  
"You're pregnant sweetheart."  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked more as he kissed her gentl.

Ema started crying more.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo picked her up taking her to his room.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her and held her close.

Ema just cried softly as she clung to him.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch.

Leo laid her down on his bed pulling the covers over her.  
"Get some rest ok baby?"  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and moaned softly.

Ema whimpered crying softly.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and ran and hid.

Leo left to let her get some sleep.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema fell asleep clutching the blankets.

Raph stood "wait Clara! where did you go!?"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled softly from her hiding spot.

Leo went to go meditate in the dojo.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph searched for her "Clara?!"

Ema slept.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara stayed silent.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph searched "Clara are you mad at me?"  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara stayed quiet then sighed.  
"No! You have to find me after I rubbed you stupid!"  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph heard her and knew exactly where she was he grabbed her tikling her gently.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Uh Raph? I'm not ticklish," Clara muttered.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph blushed and stopped "sorry..."  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch again and hid under his bed.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph moaned softly then went to find her.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara stayed silent.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and found her under his bed "hello Clara." he said smirking and picking her up and kissing her.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started moaning again.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her licking her lips.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Raph you kissed me enough!" Clara said pouting cutely.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pouted back and pulled away "fine..."  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"I mean do other stuff to me idiot!"  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed "but you're pregnant. I don't want to hurt the baby."  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You won't. I'm not even far into the pregnancy yet."  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed and put her into the bed and pinned her down.

Ema woke up feeling sick she ran to the bathroom then threw up. she was still naked but didn't really care.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"If you don't want to you don't have to."

Leo heard her and ran to her.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her "I do want to."

Ema just cried softly.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Leo rubbed her back.  
18 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled and entered her.

Ema snuggled close to Leo awkwardly.  
18 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo picked her up taking her back to his room.  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked gently licking her neck.

Ema sighed weakly. "I-I feel horrible..."she mumbled.  
17 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo nodded laying her back down on his bed and put the covers over her.  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her and licked her neck mroe as he thrust harder.

Ema clung to him kicking thecovers off "I-I'm not cold..." she mumbled reaching for him. as she suddenly started to shiver.  
17 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Leo put the covers over her and sighed.  
"Yes you are."  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked 

Ema continued to shake as she snuggled close to him.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and kept her warm.  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her lips.

Ema shivered snuggling close to him.  
17 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak cumming all around him.

Leo rubbed her body trying to get her warm.  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her feeling that.

Ema continued to shiver as she clung to him.  
17 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and panted.

Leo pulled her closer to him trying to get her warm.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her.

Ema shivered and kicked the blankets off she was freezing but for some reason she didn't wantthe blankets.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pulled him out of her panting.

Leo got the heater and turned it on for her.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her "I love you." he said smirking gently as he licked her neck.

Ema continued to shiver as she lay there her bare skin exposed to the damp cool air.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Love you too sexy," Clara cooed to him.

Leo put the blankets back on her.  
"Do you want a hot bath?"  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her licking her neck.

Ema shivered shaking and kicked the blankets off "y-yes..."  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo ran a hot bath for her putting her in the water.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and moved up to licking her cheek before sticking his toung in her mouth.

Ema continued to shiver for a little while before relaxing in the water she stared at Leo weakly "th-thank you..." shemumbled staying most of her under the water it was clear water so he could see her small form but she didn't care he'd already seen her and felt her.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed pulling away from him.

Leo nodded smiling at her as he watched her just to make sure she was going to be ok.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pouted but let her pull away "are you finished?"

Ema relaxed weakly she knew he was watching her and she reached for him "L-Leo...w-will y-you wash me?" she asked weakly  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"Eat me out sexy."

Leo nodded and started washing her body.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and started nibbling on her breasts gently at first.

Ema moaned softly as he reached sirtain spots.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"No Raph eat me out meaning finger and sucked on my clit!"

Leo smiled at her as he got everywhere.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked "I know I'm just teasing you." he said fingering her gently but going harder.

Ema smiled weakly up at him "L-Leo? w-will you bang me hard?" she said softly she had gotten used to it and enjoyed it now. it gave her a warm feeling and right now she could use any warmth she could get.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo nodded as he got her out of the tub and dried her off then took her back to his room.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her gently "I love you." he said as he pounded in her.

Ema clung to him weakly she started to grow cold again and she shook slightly "g-go hard as you can Leo." she said softly "th-the more it hurts the warmer I feel..." she said softly  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Leo laid her down on his bed and rammed into her going into her hard and fast.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Leo laid her down on his bed and rammed into her hard and fast.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her and he licked her neck while he pounded with his finger then he pulled his finger out and he started licking her woman parts.

Eme screamed slightly as he entered her but soon grew used to it though it still hurt she just moaned as tears came out of her eyes.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered shivering in pleasure.

Leo slammed into her deeper and harder growling.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking and finally sticking his tongue in her as he sucked he actually started nipping her also.

Ema moaned loudly twisting her body and she accidentally pushed him out she was now laying on her stomach "m-maybe you should tie me so I don't do that..." she said weakly unable to move and role back over so he could enter again.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo nodded and tied her to his bed as he started thrusting into her again.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her licking and sucking as he nibbled a bit.

Ema moaned loudly as she also cried out with the force.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure shuddering in delight.

Leo bit her neck marking her as his mate as he went in deeper and harder hitting her g spot.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued to nibble marking her as his not that anyone would see it. he smirked at his work then went back to licking sucking and nibbling.

Ema cried out more as he hit her spot. it was mostly pleasure but a little bit of pain. she moaned as he bit her neck and she felt weird she liked this.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back gripping his sheets.

Leo pulled out of her and came on her stomach.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked continued nibbling and licking he stuck his toung back in her as he licked her walls.

Ema moaned as he sat on her stomach she stared up at him her body still tied to the bed her small form trembled from the pleasure "L-Leo... I-I will cum for you..." she moaned softly her boobs seemed prominant because the ropes were tied accross them she liked the way it felt though.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and groaned gripping his sheets.

Leo nodded as he hit her g spot again.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued licking her walls more.

Ema moaned as she cummed only alittle "h-harder...."  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned as she came inside his mouth.

Leo pounded into it vigorously growling.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked continuing.

Ema moaned cumming all over him. "p-pound hard wi-with your finger...." she said knowing he could go harder with his fingers since they were bigger.  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Leo took out his member as he inserted his finger fucking her with it.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her licking and nipping more.

Ema moaned loudly straining against the ropes and twisting a bit but not enough to disrupt him because theropes were there.  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Raph please!" Clara said whimpering.

Leo curled his finger around her g spot massaging it.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pulled away "yes?"

Ema moaned loudly straining again "m-more..." she moaned weakly cumming all around him.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted.

Leo took his finger out of her licking up her cum.  
"No no more for now sweetie ok? You need to rest."  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her kissing her cheek and hugging her "you need rest?" he asked holding her close.

Ema pouted up at him "b-but I'm fine..." she mumbled softly knowing he liked it.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded and cuddled against him falling asleep.

Leo snuggled against her falling asleep.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled gently and held her close.

Ema sighed andsnuggled close to him falling asleep.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Time skip months later

Clara was in the lair giving birth.

Leo was meditating in the dojo.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph was next to her getting his hand squeezed off.

Ema was sitting in Leo's room she was only about a week away from giving birth and she was more nervous than ever.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Oh ok after she gives birth we'll do a time skip to when your oc gives birth then end the rp 

Clara screamed in pain as she pushed really hard and out came two turtle boys.

Leo walked over to his mate and kissed her lips softly.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
(okay )

Raph smiled gently at her "I love you." he said his hand hurt but he knew she was in much mroe pain "they're beautiful." he said softly as he kissed her lips.

Ema blushed "h-hey Leo... I-I...I'm gonna be a mom soon..." she mumbled nervously.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded kissing him back. She held them and breast fed them.

Leo nodded kissing her lips softly. He nuzzled her cheek churring.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her holding her hand as he helped her hold them.

Ema sighed giggling a bit "I-I'm scared... I-I don't know how to be a mom..."  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pretty soon fell asleep holding them in her arms after they got cleaned up and wrapped in blankets.

"It'll be ok baby. I'll be here to help through it all. You'll be a great mother," Leo said stroking her cheek.  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her watching her "they're so small."

Ema smiled shyly "I-I never had a mom to help me through life... I-I hope I'm not like her..."  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo kissed her cheek.  
"You won't sweetheart. I know you won't."  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled holding her.

Ema snuggled close to him happily "I love you."  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo smiled at her saying I love you too.

A week later Leo was with Ema helping her give birth.  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held one of the boys in his arms.

Ema cried out in pain as she squeezed Leo's hands tightly  
57 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara held the other sitting next to him.

"Push baby push," Leo said to her.  
54 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her hearing Ema cry in gpain "I guess Leo's kids are coming..."

Ema screamed as she pushed a small female turtle she looked human except for her shell. Ema was going to relax but then she screamed again another one was coming.  
50 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded and nuzzled him.

Leo held her hand tightly.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her rocking his son.

Ema continued to cry and scream as she pushed another out another girl who looked just like her older sister. she then realized that another one was coming "th-this had better be the last one...." she screamed at him.  
43 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara held their other son burping him.

Leo squeezed her hand tightly wiping away her tears.  
40 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled.

Ema finally got the las tone out all three girls.  
30 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo nuzzled them and cleaned them up cut the cords and wrapped them in blankets.  
24 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph grinned at her gently and kissed her lips "I love you." he said softly.

Ema watched weakly as she slowly weakly fell asleep.  
23 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I love you too sexy," Clara cooed to him.

Leo held them and fell asleep next to her.

The End


End file.
